


Nothing to see here

by sylviarachel



Series: All the 221Bs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Not that kind of chemicals, Sherlock is irresponsible with chemicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought we’d agreed to keep explosive experiments off the premises?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to see here

John is doing press-ups in the sitting-room when Sherlock erupts from the kitchen in a cloud of foul-smelling yellow smoke and starts throwing open windows.

“John! What are you doing?” he demands.

John sits back on his heels, then pulls himself to his feet, massaging his left shoulder.

“What am _I_ doing?” he repeats. “Not blowing up the flat, for a start.” He coughs; the yellow smoke reeks of sulphur. “I thought we’d agreed to keep explosive experiments off the premises?”

Sherlock sniffs, disdainful, then ruins the effect by coughing. “It wasn’t _meant_ to explode.”

“They never are,” John sighs.

Then the smoke detector goes off.

John flaps a cushion under it while Sherlock, instead of helping, raises his voice over the frenzied beeping: “It was important! The sister-in-law’s alibi!”

“Boys?” Mrs Hudson’s anxious inquiry is just audible. “Is everything all right?”

“Not to worry, Mrs Hudson,” Sherlock calls back, smirking. “John’s got it all under control.”

John, still flapping, glares at him. “You could _help_ , you know.”

“I opened the windows,” Sherlock points out. “Of course, if you’d tell me where you’ve hidden your gun, I could—”

“ _No_ , Sherlock.” The beeping stops, finally; John feints towards the sofa, then flings the cushion at Sherlock’s head.

But he can’t resist asking: “So, _was_ it the sister-in-law who hid the body?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why AO3 is convinced this is only 220 words. I counted them, honestly!


End file.
